


Close Shave

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna shave your sideburns off then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

“Be careful now Kanou, you know you’ll be upset if you mess up.”

There’s a chuckle underlining Oda’s words, which Kanou can only respond to with a scowl (a fearsome scowl which is definitely not a pout, no matter _how_  much Oda thinks it looks like one). 

“ _I’ll_  be upset?” He repeats, “It’s your face.  Shouldn’t you be the one getting mad if I mess up?”  

“See, I figure you can’t kill me with a disposable razor, and so long as murder’s off the table I think I’m okay with anything else that might happen.” 

“I’m gonna shave your sideburns off then,” Kanou mutters.  It’s a blatant lie, and the way his hands reach out to cup Oda’s face, his thumbs moving over prickly lines of hair, says as much.

“Like I said,” Oda replies, “ _You’ll_  be the one upset if that happens.”

“Would not,” Kanou’s voice is only  _slightly_  petulant, but his decision to place a wet washcloth over Oda’s face before the other boy could retort, well.  Kanou never claimed to be the mature one in their relationship.

A soft quiet falls between them as Kanou holds the warm washcloth over Oda’s face.  It’s embarrassing, in a fluttering sort of way, to be so close and have nothing to do but look at each other and touch, even if it’s through a washcloth.

(Only, it’s not even  _just_  through a washcloth because Oda’s hands come up to cover Kanou’s and—maybe embarrassing isn’t quite the word Kanou’s looking for, maybe the word he wants is  _exhilarating._ )

“I think we’re about ready to move on,” Oda says after what feels like a small forever, his voice muffled by the cloth. 

Kanou hums in agreement and pulls away, just long enough to put the washcloth down and fill his palm with shaving cream. 

“What  _are_  you doing?” Oda asks as Kanou drags one cream-covered finger over Oda’s cheeks.

“Art,” Kanou replies, tapping the tip of Oda’s nose; his finger leaves behind a small dollop of shaving cream.

“Art huh?” Oda repeats, turning to face the mirror.  “A cat face?”

“I saw an opening and I took it,” Kanou says matter-of-factly, before scooping up a larger portion of shaving cream and spreading it across Oda’s jaw. It’s a job that takes entirely too long, but not nearly as long as Kanou would like. 

"You sure about this?" Kanou asks as he rinses his hands.  "I mean, I’d totally get it if you wanted to do this yourself."

Oda’s arms are long enough to reach out and pull Kanou back down into his lap, so his mouth is right next to Kanou’s ear when he asks, “Are you really that nervous Kanou?”

"He-hey!  You’re getting shaving cream all over me!"

Oda disregards this completely and asks again, “Are you nervous?”

"I guess?" Kanou mutters, only half truthfully, "It’s not like I have to shave or anything."

"Mmhm," Oda hums, letting one callus hand stroke the smooth skin of Kanou’s cheek, "And thank goodness for that.  It’s a real hassle, I’m telling ya."

"Whatever," Kanou says, squirming to turn around so he can face Oda properly.  "Let’s just do it now, yeah?"

"I’m ready when you are."

"Alright…" Tentative, Kanou takes the razor off the bathroom counter and begins his work.  He concentrates hard, as hard as he would in a game, _unreasonably_  hard as he slides the razor over Oda’s cheek, down to his jaw, rinses it in the sink, then starts again.  Like this, so close and so focused, it’s hard not to appreciate all the small bits and pieces of Oda.  Kanou knows his lover is attractive but like this he can see  _why_ —the shape of his mouth, his strong brow, the curve of his jaw.  Even the details of him are handsome, though Kanou can admit to carrying some bias.

A sharp but quiet intake of breath combined with the sudden blossoming of red on Oda’s cheek yanks Kanou out of his revelry.

"Oh shit," Kanou exclaims, repeating the expletive under his breath as he flounders around for a tissue to dab at the blood with, "I’m sorry, I—shit."

"Kanou."  Gently, Oda takes hold of his wrists, stilling Kanou and draining the franticness right out of him.  "Kanou it’s alright.  It’s just a nick, I do it to myself all the time."

"Liar," Kanou mutters, but there’s no real force behind the word.

"It’s true," Oda says, his voice calm as ever.  "A little nick is the worst thing you can do to me, and it’s already been done.  No more need to be nervous now, right?"

"Uh, right?" Kanou’s not too sure about that, but generally the things Oda says are true, so Kanou can believe it for now.

"Right," Oda repeats, "But if you really want to stop you can, okay?"

"No," Kanou insists, his voice quiet but determined, "I wanna finish it."

"Alright, then go ahead."

It doesn’t take so long to finish, even though Kanou takes extra care when he starts on Oda’s neck and  _that_  feels like it takes a lifetime.  But eventually, the quiet rasp of the razor moving over skin and the steadying warmth of Oda’s hands on his hips lulls Kanou into something of a trance, and before he knows it the skin beneath his own hands is smooth and clear.

"See?"  Oda says, once Kanou’s put down the razor, "That was easy."

"Yeah," Kanou says, grabbing the aftershave before Oda can because there’s nothing he wants more than to touch the product of his work.

(Not that he ever needs an excuse to want to touch Oda, but it’s nice to have one.)

 ”Feels smooth,” Kanou doesn’t mean to say it, but since he’s stating the obvious he decides to keep going, “Smells nice, too.”

“‘S better up close,” Oda says with a grin. 

"I’m already up close," Kanou replies, even as he ducks in near enough to place a kiss right under Oda’s ear.

Oda’s tone is playful as he says, “Closer.”

"This close?" Kanou kisses the other boy’s cheek. 

"Closer."

Kanou’s next kiss falls just at corner of Oda’s lips.

"Almost."

 

_Kiss._


End file.
